neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Movie O-1 Stardust Road
Prologue A battle between a Taichi and Sally is broadcast on the television and, after Sally gets the advantage, Taichi use his Arts and counter Sally. The Ninjor Steel head out on their journey arcoss the Universe to defeat the True Dark Master. Tergoku and, the others remember that everyone went off to do their own thing as they realize that their destination is the same. They set out on the S.S. Likato reach Kilika, and Tergoku got a chance called his cousin. Tergoku realize the fact, partly that four years ago; he was exile from the Shadow Tribe. Tergoku is the illegitimate son of Queen Fiona. During the journey A Leviathan appears and the party fights it, but fails to stop it from leveling Kilika Village. Injured and tired, Tergoku tells Rito to run away, but it once again refuses. Instead, Rito defends Tergoku from the Leviathan by summoning a large Thunderbolt that scares them away. As the storm ceases, Maotelus flies above and drops a scale called a Nexus Droplet into the Pendent. Tergoku and Rito decide to go and change the Universe. In Kilika, Momo performs the sealing closing the Tunnel of Chaos. Those who sin in secret can leave behind Nexus essence, the pure energy that comprises everything in the Universe. Unless the Tunnel are seal by a summoner, the Chaos Being, the primary Underworld Monster. The Journey Begin Empress Lashara decides to throw a great party, and Ichigo & Zeke are invited. As The two arrive at the castle, Zeke decides to mingle with the other party guests while Ichigo goes up to Lashara’s private chambers. After conversing for a short time, the castle begins to mysteriously tremble. After some time, Lashara looks out the window to see that the sky is dark and full of stars. But how could this be? Well, after a dramatic entrance, Dagmayer and Maximus Kong comes in and explains how he had lifted Lashara’s Castle into the sky. Ichigo challenges Maximus Kong to a fight, but The Fallen has united and gain the ultimate upper hand: the sneak attack! During the battle, he casts The Fallen invincible and Ichigo is knocked unconscious. Ichigo is then booted out the castle and he plummets back to a random location! Meanwhile... At another part of the same Galaxy... Tergoku awakens in a inn, an older Esperian greets him and explains to him where he is. After a short explanation, The Ninjor Steel leaves and introduces themselves to the entire village residents. But Tergoku doesn't dilly-dally, he concludes that he must press on! But just as he is about to leave the east exit of the village, Emerya, who is Dagmayer’s most loyal servant, comes in an destroys the gate under a great big yellow block. Tergoku decided to leave the Esperians who help him, with the gate, and chooses to visit Blacksmith for help. However, he finds that the earthquake caused by the Leviathan a few days earlier has caused the veranda to collapse, and Tergoku, Konoe and Momo falls to Jr Troopa’s Playground. There he meets the elder Esperian who assists him in locating a Hammer, and also aids him in fighting Jr. Troopa. After defeating Jr. Troopa, Tergoku , Konoe & Momo proceeds back up to Kilka Village where he receives a Libra ability from elder Esperian and uses the Hammer to destroy Emerya’s yellow block. The Ninjor Steel then proceeds to Barona where he continues to Shooting Star Summit, where the hologram Star Spirits inform him that he must travel to see the Lady of the Lake to defeat The True Dark Master and reclaim the Star Spirit, Eldstar. Trapped and isolated in the castle, Empress Lashara wishes for help, and help arrives in the form of a Kalakhim named Blink. After declining some of Lashara’s wishes because he is unable to perform them, Blink agrees to give Tergoku the Lucky Star Lashara wishes him to have. Tergoku starts his adventure on the Pleasant Path. There, he meets up with Red & Blue Trolls, as well as their leader, Chief Troll, employed by none other than Daishi. Tergoku & Momo easily defeats them all, and heads off for Barona. The Troopa Bros almost tricked Tasuku’s group back in Barona Port, but Tasuku prevailed. On arriving at the peaceful Greenveil Village... which was not so peaceful at the time, Ren made quick work of the Fozzies infestation, and soon made pals with Photon and his’ group. Finally, Tasuku and Co. arrived at Troopa Bros. Fortress. The fortress had lots of tricks and traps waiting for Tasuku’s group. In the end, though, Tasuku’s group beat the Koopa Bros. Lashara told Blink that she learn from peeking in his diary to discover that his mind is currently conflicted with the question she gave him earlier. A Martial Artist bursts in claiming that they encountered an Entei, a Legendary S Class Pulse Beast, causing Tergoku, as well as several other Martial Artists, to rush into the woods to look for it. Tergoku & Nana finds the Entei, but ends up fighting over it with a Martial Artist with a Noishe named Rain. They are also joined by an aspiring young Professor named Brock who uses another Noishe in battle. When Entei escapes, Rito and Rain get into an argument and Brock leaves, telling them that they need to find shelter soon. As Rito and Rain fight, they accidentally disturb an Snakix that starts chasing them. They manage to get it to leave just as it begins to rain. As they look to find shelter, they find a Zenomander that has been left out. They quickly learn that it belongs to a Martial Artist trainer named Cross who, along with his Noishe, left it out in the rain. He carelessly refuses to take it back, calling it weak, and Tergoku and Rain are forced to find it shelter. They come across a cave where Brock and His Noishe happen to be and help Zenomander back to health. Entei and several other Pulse Beasts arrive to sleep for the night and Tergoku reveals the Rainbow Pendant. Brock reveals that Maotelus only gives the Pendant to the "Agent of Hagoromo" who is destined to fight the True Dark Master, as a The Observaer watches. The next morning, Tergoku convinces Zenomander to join them. Lashara and Blink sneak into the Empress’ Private Library, which is now infested with Maximus Kong’s minions. Eavesdropping on a Mauler and Troopa, they discover that the Eighth Devil King is being transported to the Temple of the Vampire. A strange girl named Toki arrives at the house of Caius Aino with a notebook called the "Kiss Note," which has the power to cause love between people. She claims that if Caius does not kiss someone within 24 hours, he will remain a virgin forever, which Caius misunderstands so he kisses her instead. The next day, Caius’ crush, Akane Hiyaki becomes jealous of Caius and Toki’s apparent relationship, and attempts to murder them both with Gurkha knives. Festival The two eventually make-up, with Toki revealing her status as a cupid from Dawn-type Morphian, and pairing them together with the Kiss Note, but not without including herself into the harem. Later, Toki’s superior, Korari possesses the body of Caius’ cat, and informs Caius that as he and Akane are technically in a relationship with Toki they have become immortal and must help her complete her duties as a cupid or risk being sent to Limbo. At school, a mysterious girl steals the Kiss Note, and is later revealed to be Kana Kichougasaki, Akane's younger half-sister, who has telekinetic powers and also happens to be obsessed with Akane. Kana is ultimately incorporated into Caius’ harem by Caius as well. Arriving to Coreed, Tergoku ask Homeron the Original to help them in locating The Temple of the Vampire, but learn that he has retired and recommends one more skilled than he is. Upon learning the triangular pattern as part of Homeron the Original's riddle about someone inheriting Homeron's wishes, they end up at the house of Xie (the girl that Homeron the Great was disguised as in an earlier encounter). Before getting down to business, she informs the group that Rosekstan's capital Albarose was destroyed throwing the Galaxy far away from their in chaos. Xie also mentions that the Devil King creation that the cause current era had appear happens to be sighted whenever coup d'état, wars, and natural disasters are going to occur. After the Sliverwing Festival and Lala’s insane attack; a mysterious woman before now known to be named Lotarus is shown to be one of seven Command from the The Silver Shore Enterprise. She is given freedom to re-judge the people of the world even after her ordeal with Logi. She runs into Mikhail and tells him that she will handle the next test. In Logic, Tergoku and the other Pulse Scientists Members of the Ninjor Steel is at the library Experimenting Boosters while Zoey takes The guys out shopping for groceries. After the guys ditch Zoey, she runs into Lotarus (who uses the alias of Lota) who becomes curious about her. She asks what Zoey wished for if she had power, but she replies that she already has everything she wants. Meanwhile, Ninjor Steel Pulse Scientists are having problems with the Super Form Formula. Zoey finishes her shopping with Lotarus and takes her around town. Tergoku is still trying to find the sightings of the Temple of the Vampire. While Risa took the guys are enjoying an ice cream cone, Risa ends up noticing Lotarus near Zoey. Risa runs off to tell Tergoku that Zoey might be in danger. Tergoku even recaps about Xie telling him about a woman floating over the waters when Albarose was destroyed. While in the park, Lotarus forges a Dragon Scale Pendant behind her back and begins to offer it to Zoey stating that it will give Bouquet what she wishes for. But before Bouquet can accept Lotarus' gift, Shu cuts in and identifies Lotarus as being in the same Organization as Mikhail. As Tergoku use his Twin Arm Blades, Lotarus ends up unleashing her powers that resembles a white Serpent. Zoey stop the fight. Lotarus states that the Ninjor Steel aren’t the only ones who is currently fighting the forces of the True Dark Master. Before she departs, she tell Tergoku about the Terrorist attack and tell Risa to make her decision as well. Later that evening, Tergoku gets his crew and tells them that they are going to find The Chaos Rebel who is spotted nearby the wetlands at the edge of Logic. While Tergoku and Konoe enjoy breakfast together, the rest of the Ninjor Steel meet Zaya, the assistant chef. However, an even bigger incident occurs when a Rebel named Gin comes onto the ship demanding food. Although denied food, beaten, and thrown out of the restaurant by the crew, Zaya secretly serves the man a savory meal, saving Gin from starvation. Despite this act of kindness, when Gin leaves and returns to his ship, he tells Don Krieg about the Baratie. After hearing about the ship, Don Krieg comes to believe that taking over the Baratie is a key step in resurrecting his fleet. Eventually, Krieg comes to the restaurant under the pretense that he will not hurt anyone if he receives some food. Of course, Krieg attacks the cooks onboard and claims the Baratie as his own, since his original ship and his entire fleet were destroyed seven days into combat by a mysterious figure. Just as important, his crew is on the verge of death from starvation. Surprisingly, Zeff gives a sack of food to Krieg and warns his cooks about the upcoming battle. The Baratie raises the battle fins, which protect the restaurant part of the Baratie, and the cooks and the Krieg Gang begin to fight. Only then do they realize that Aguri double-crossed them and stole their ship and treasure. Tasuku, Saruyama, Usopp and Venom prepare to go after her. However, their plans are brought to a halt when Krieg's galleon is suddenly sliced in half. Through the wreckage of the ship sails the mysterious figure that Tasuku instantly recognizes as Zin "Hawk-Eyes" Hawk, one of the Ol$ school Master, and the Greatest swordsman in the Universe. Tasuku decides to try and defeat Hawk to gain the title of best swordsman in the world, but is clearly outmatched by Hawk’s strength. However, Tasuku impresses Hawk with his courage and honor. As a result, Hawk spares Tasuku’s life (so that he can become a better swordsman and that they may battle again). After the loss, Tasuku vows never to lose again before setting off with the other Ninjor Steel to go after Aguri, while the rest stays behind to help the Baratie, with Zeff accepting their request to deal with the Krieg Pirates. With that, Hawk disappears and Krieg directs his attention back to the Baratie. Krieg uses everything in his armor's arsenal to try to kill Yui. However, Yui counters and powers though each weapon, finally finishing off Krieg by slamming him into the side of the Baratie with his legs (although Krieg would not stay down until a final punch in the gut by Gin stops him in his tracks). However, Krieg's final attack with his iron net warping himself and Yui into the ocean. Zaya saves Yui from the ocean, and Tergoku lecture Yui on being careful. Zeff and his cooks try to persuade Zaya to leave by telling him a soup he cooked tasted awful. Zaya almost falls for it, but then overhears them when they actually say it tastes delicious. He remembers his dream of the All Blue and finally agrees to join Tergoku’s crew. Zeff and the Baratie cooks all give Zaya a tearful send off before he, and the Ninjor Steel head out to catch up with the others. Coco Village With Aguri having stolen the RAD and headed back to Maximus Park. Tasuku’s group had already went after her earlier, and Tergoku’s group follow suit. In the meantime, it is revealed that Aguri is a member of the Maximus Kong’s gang as she reports back to Maximus Kong , who soon celebrates her return with a rowdy party. At the same time, Tasuku’s group arrives on the island at the destroyed Gosa Town. Tasuku roams off by himself, and Usopp and Saruyama are quickly spotted by a Fallen patrol. Usopp abandons Saruyama, and Saruyama runs for cover and attempts to attack one of the Fallen from behind, but he is knocked unconscious by a woman before he can do anything; she remarks that it is a bad idea to attack the Fallen. He awakes in the woman's house back in Coco Village, who reveals herself as Aguri’s sister, Nojiko. She tells Saruyama of Aguri’s status as an Devil King‘s Soldier, which shocks him. Later, Saruyama and Nojiko leave her house and discover Maximus Kong beating up Genzo. Right before Maximus Kong is about to kill Genzo, Saruyama snipes him from a rooftop, which promptly sends him into a rage; Saruyama then runs away. At the same time, Tasuku roams into Maximus Park, makes quick work of the Fallen there, and then leaves. Maximus Kong returns with a captured Saruyama, devastated at the loss. Johnny then arrives and eavesdops on them. They ponder if Aguri brought Tasuku and Saruyama there to rebel, and they prepare to kill Saruyama. Nami arrives pointing out that it was due to the fact that the three Commanders kill Moroku that alerted them, however, and proves her loyalty by "stabbing" and "killing" Saruyama in front of them; in reality, she faked it to let him escape. But, she manages to fool the Fallen and Brock, and the latter flees horrified. Tergoku’s group then crash recklessly on the island and run into Tasuku (literally). Brock runs up to them shortly afterwards and tells of Aguri’s betrayal; Tergoku doesn't believe him and angrily threatens to beat him up. Aguri arrives, however, and tells Tergoku coldly to leave the island; her words don't register with him, and he simply lays down to take a nap, claiming he refuses to listen to her. She runs away infuriated at his stubbornness, and when the crew refuse to budge, Brock and Rain leave, wary of the situation. Aguri returns to her childhood home and begins breaking things, frustrated and upset. Nojiko finds her and calmly sympathizes with her, and Aguri soon falls asleep, exhausted. Saruyama then shows up at Tergoku and the crew's location, alive, and tells them how Aguri actually saved his life. Initially puzzled by her behavior, the crew then realizes that there must be some deeper motive and goal than just money going on in Aguri’s head, and just then, Nojiko comes up to them. Wishing to make them understand why they have to leave, she solemnly offers to tell her and Aguri’s backstory; Tergoku opts not to listen and goes on a walk, and the rest of them stay behind to listen (although Tasuku almost immediately falls asleep). Brock and Rain also listen, hiding in the bushes. Nojiko's story begins with a flashback 5 years ago on the day Arlong first came to the island, during the time when she (aged 8) and Aguri (aged 2) lived in poverty with their mother, Bell-mère. On that particular day, as Bell-mère was stitching together a hand-me-down dress from Nojiko for Aguri, Aguri had become both fed up with being poor along with being overcome with guilt, seeing herself and Nojiko as the reason for their lack of money. She begins to probe Bell-mère about why she (Bell-mère) hasn't eaten much lately; Bell-mère responds warmly and calmly, dodging the question by smiling and insisting she's only dieting. Aguri gets angrier at this, and begins arguing with Nojiko; and she reveals (to the audience) that none of them are related by blood when she complains that they "aren't even a real family". Suddenly, Bell-mère snaps and strikes her to the ground, shouting at her that they are just as much as a family as anybody else regardless of blood-relation, and tells her that she can just leave if she wants to complain about it. Aguri, upset, runs away. Bell-mère quickly regains composure and regrets her words, and asks Nojiko to bring Aguri back. Aguri, meanwhile, ran to the town center to Genzo (who lacked his scars and stitches at that time). He comforts her by telling how Bell-mère was once also a troubled youth, and how she had joined the Galactic Patrol Officer to sort her life out. As a young Galactic Patrol Officer, she had found Aguri as a newborn baby girl and Nojiko as a little girl of 6 years old, on a battlefield while she was dying, when the woman saw, he knew immediately that the two had lost their parents. Aguri’s laughter, despite all the bloodshed, had given Bell-mère resolve to live, and she returned the little girls to her hometown to raise them as her own. Re-spirited by this story, Aguri then meets up with Nojiko, and they both happily begin to run back home. Just then, however, Maximus Kong arrives on the island and immediately begins terrorizing the village, beating and killing a few of the villagers. He announces that he's here to stay, and he then demands 1,000 for each adult and 500 for each child every month in every household from every village on the island, or else he'll destroy the entire offending village and kill all its people. Aguri and Nojiko hide, confident that Maximus Kong will miss their house because it is hidden in the back of the village. And while the Fallen do miss it initially, one of them notices smoke coming from the house (since Bell-mère was cooking for Aguri and Nojiko at the moment). The Fallen and the girls head to Bell-mère's house, and the villagers follow the Fallen, preparing to defend Bell-mère since they know she doesn't have enough money to pay off the 2,000 (1,000 for herself and 500 a piece for Aguri and Nojiko). Maximus Kong arrives at the house and walks in. Bell-mère, having seen them through the window, swiftly kicks Maximus Kong to the ground when he enters, and then she pins him with a rifle to his mouth. Unfortunately, she hadn't realized the strength of Maximus Kong’s jaw when she put the rifle in his mouth, and to her surprise, he easily bites off the tip of the rifle. He then brutally beats Bell-mère, breaking her arm in the process. Genzo arrives and tells Bell-mère to lie and claim that she lives there alone, and a villager tells Aguri and Nojiko to just leave if they want Bell-mère to live. Bell-mère pays Maximus Kong the 2,000, giving him roughly all of her money, but she can't bring herself to lie about her children, and then Aguri and Nojiko show up. Maximus Kong shoots Bell-mère in the heart, killing her, as compensation. He then notices the excellent maps Aguri had drawn, and abducts her to be his cartographer. Genzo tries to save her, but he his is cut up by Scale. Later, Aguri returns to tell the village she's joining Maximus Kong for the sake of money, to their disgust. They all shun her, although Nojiko finds her at Bell-mère's grave and discovers Aguri’s only joining him to eventually save up a Billion Kashi to buy back the village. Back in present day, Nojiko finishes her story by reasoning that this is why the Straw Hats should just leave Aguri to her business. But then, Human Civilizations Police captain Nezumi and his Forces, being bribed by Maximus Kong, arrive at Aguri’s house to confiscate all of the money. Infuriated, she beats some of them and runs to Maximus Kong to question him. He menacingly tells her he broke no promise; if he sees the money with his own eyes, then he'll let her go. Then he tells her that if the Police took the money, she'll just have to recollect it. She leaves dejected, while he explains to his crew that he simply couldn't let such a good navigator leave him. Aguri returns to Coco Village to tell the villagers they'll just have to wait for her to get more money, but Genzo lets her know that they're going to go finally attack Maximus Park even if it means death – and they leave. Driven to her breaking point, Aguri psychotically stabs her shoulder tattoo while crying and yelling Ben’s name. Tergoku comes and stops her, and while she initially rejects him again, she finally asks him for his help, which he agrees to give her. The Destruction Of Maximus Park Angry and pumped up, Tergoku gets the crew and heads to Maximus Park. Upon arrival, he beat up the Fallen thugs and decks Maximus Kong, who goes flying into the wall. After briefly fighting, Chiaki, Saruyama and Moroku arrive to help. Moroku gets revenge for being attacked earlier by defeating Maximus Kong’s henchman Verminator Rex, while Tasuku and Chiaki manages to defeat the other two henchmen, Scale and Andross. At this time, Aguri joins the village watching the battle. Maximus Kong becomes enraged at their defeat, and he and Tergoku viciously trade blows. Tergoku and Maximus Kong begin to fight. With his new power, Tergoku is able to hold his own with Maximus Kong. Also, since he is was once trained alongside him, he is familiar with the way Maximus Kong fights. It seems that Piccolo is going to defeat Maximus Kong. Tergoku is beating Maximus Kong, but the evil tyrant has another trick up his sleeve: another transformation. He changes into a hideous beast. In this form, Maximus Kong is even more powerful than before. Tergoku begins to fight the new Maximus Kong, but it is clear that Maximus Kong is more powerful. Tergoku is no longer able to hold him off. Now in his final form, Maximus Kong seems unstoppable. Tergoku is being beaten up by Maximus Kong with his power increase and even the Spirit of the Dragon doesn't work against Maximus Kong, as the tyrant tries to destroy him once and for all. To ensure Tergoku is defeated, Maximus Kong powers up to 50% of his maximum and it seems that not even Tergoku can handle it. Maximus Kong discovers Tergoku’s objectives and plans to stop it. Suddenly, Piccolo steps in to give Tergoku more time. Despite his dramatic increase in power, Krityan Crownguards is no match for Maximus Kong. It seems that he doesn’t stand a chance after all. Ninjor Steel helplessly look on in horror as Maximus Kong tortures the Krityan Crownguards. Luckily, Tergoku has finally recovered. Then Maximus Kong fires another blast and uses it to killing the Krityan Crownguards, killing them. Fueled by rage at the loss of those soldiers as they tell the truth about Queen Fiona’s deal with DiZ, Tergoku’s power increases exponentially, and he ascends to gain a Super Form. Tergoku’s fur has ignited in flame and his eyes green, as he is surrounded by a gold aura; the fuel of this power being his anger towards Maximus Kong. As Tergoku starts to pound on Maximus Kong as the tyrant fires back, but none of his attacks are working against Tergoku now that he got a Super Form. It looks like Maximus Kong will finally be defeated. Maximus Kong powers up to 100% of his maximum to finish the fight. Instead of stopping him, Tergoku has let Maximus Kong go full power, on the idea that if he beats Maximus Kong at his full power, Maximus Kong will never fight him again. As they continue their fight, it seems that Maximus Kong has regained the upper hand now that he has powered up to his maximum, but Tergoku claims that the battle is far from over. It looks like Tergoku can beat Maximus Kong with ease, as Frieza is getting weaker. Finally, Tergoku decides to leave, stating that, Maximus Kong has lost to a fighter superior to him, but the tyrant won't give up that easily. Maximus Kong fires a pair of Energy Blast that will follow Tergoku until it hits him or anything else. Even so, Tergoku has the situation under control as the battle draws to a close end. Maximus Kong has been cut in half by his own energy disk from behind, but Tergoku, being the kind person he is, gives Maximus Kong some of his power to escape. However, Maximus Kong will not accept defeat, as he uses the given power to finish Tergoku off, but Tergoku finishes off Maximus Kong with a final blast attack. Everybody celebrates at a village wide festival, and later that day, Genzo makes Tasuku promise to always keep Aguri happy, which he complies with.Category:Neos Star Movie Category:Traveling